Torn
by Brain31washed
Summary: They were the best of friends, but because of an investigation assigned to him, he have to use her... risking her life as well as her trust
1. Prologue

**Torn**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy tail**

**Prologue**

A woman is tied with ropes hanging from the ceiling. Her silver hair is cut short and some of her bangs are covering her puffy bloodshot eyes. Sweat trickled her skin like tiny bullets stinging her wounds that had been left unattended. Her body- yet young are full of cuts, bruises and hit marks that some of them had turned into purple due to soreness.

Screams can be heard within the four corners of the darkened room. Along with some whip slashing sounds, skins being hit simultaneously. One can sense the horror just by listening to the sounds produced. However the people occupying the room doesn't seem to care. On the other hand they actually enjoy watching as a dark clothed man hit the person being tied up without mercy.

Among the viewers is a man old enough to become a grandfather. Despite his aging skin, he still has muscles bulging at the right places of his body. At first you may think that he was the typical man to just stay at home, watching t.v, reading a newspaper and do some maintenance inside the house- but you are mistaken. If you look closely you will see that despite his appearance, a sinister smile can be seen on his lips along with a very sadistic look in his eyes. This man is known as the leader of the notorious syndicate SABERTOOTH.

" Do you see Romeo, this is what happens to slutty bitches who doesn't follow my orders" said the leader without looking away to the tortured woman.

" yes master..."

Romeo, a boy with a small yet lean body for a 14 year old, stands beside the leader of the group. He may be young but his position in the gang is no joke. Among 'the master's' associates, the boy is his most loyal and trusted member. He even considers him as his next heir. With cold emotionless eyes, he observed the dark man ruthlessly whipping the woman- who, even by name he doesn't know. Every hit of the leather whip is an entertainment to the people present inside the room. Shouts of agony are like music to their ears, in return they would laugh maniacally as if they had heard the most indecent joke. Others strongly demand that they use another medium of suffering to inflict to their poor victim. All this events passed uncensored to the lads eyes, but he doesn't care.

/splash/

The boys thoughts has suddenly been interrupted when he heard the sound of water thrown to the woman's direction at the same time making his eyes focused again to the topic at hand. Time seemed to pass when the woman didn't answer the dark man's question when he tried to ask her. Just to check that their 'toy' is still intact, the man hit her again, but no response has been given to him and because of this he decided to kick her full in the stomach to release his frustration. But then again no sound has been received.

"That's enough, she must be tired already... if she's still not breathing... then, you know what to do"

Romeo looked at the woman and back to the retreating figure of the man behind all this evil doings, as he exited to the back door not even giving a glance to the woman they tortured so much.

* * *

** Hello there fellas! this is just the beginning of my story...I have made a mistake when uploading this story so probably some of you have read another story with the same title ( my bad). i'm a newbie here so i am not very familiar with the ways inside the world of fanfiction. But please review my story, constructive criticism are highly accepted :)**


	2. Morning greetings

_cringgggg!_

The sound of an alarm clock reverberated through out the whole room. Disturbing the slumbering figure of a 25 year old male by the name of Natsu Dragneeel.

"Urgh! stupid alarm clock, so noisy first thing in the morning" an angry scowl can be seen on his face as he tried to grab the ringing alarm clock and make it stop. He returned to his sleeping position, his body switching sides so he can lay flat on his stomach against the bed making both of his arms his pillow, while his head turned to the side and closing his eyes, mentally counting down for 5 seconds.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1..-

BANG!

The door suddenly burst opened, while running footsteps are heard. The young man felt that another weight has been added to his bed making it sunk a little deeper.

' I knew it'

"Hey, dragon boy wakey, wakey" a female voice demanded to the sleeping man.

"..."

She started to shake the figure to get his attention. "Hey Natsu! time to wake up.. you sleepyhead"

"..." again no response has been received from the sleeping man.

'lets see until when are you going to fake sleeping'

With all her might she turned the man's body towards her so he can face her. Seeing that the man's eyes are still closed, she carefully placed her hands on the scarf that has been around the young man's neck and pulled it. "If you don't wake up, I'm never gonna give your precious scarf back". And with that silly smile on her face she stole Natsu's scarf.

She was about to jump out of the bed, when suddenly she felt warm hands hold her arms. Due to the force exerted, her body was pushed down to the bed.

A pair of orbs by the color of onyx was staring down at her. A playful smirk can be seen gracing on his lips. "what a pleasant way to wake me up, huh?" said Natsu as he hold both of the woman's wrist over her head, making it easier for him to retrieve the scarf she was holding.

With a smile on her pink lips she greeted the man with an unatural hair color of pink "good morning pink head"

"Is that the only thing you can say to me? Lucy?" he asked as he stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman beneath him.

"Is there anything I should say to you?" she retorted back.

"Do you know that you just violated my very precious hour of sleep?"

"I didn't know about that...but, you just gave me a wonderful idea"

"an idea?...I also have an idea and a very wonderful one, I must say" tightening his grip around the woman's wrist as to not let her go, he started tickling her sides, receiving her squeal and laughter. "This is your punishment for waking up the mighty dragon" amusement written all over his face as he sees the woman wiggling with so much effort just to escape from his grasp.

"Natsu! stop it!...hahahaha!" she was laughing hysterically that tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"...I don't want to ..."

"stop! stop!"

"I think your enjoying this" he was smiling from ear to ear while looking at the woman.

"If you don't - stop - hahaha! - I'm not - hahaha! - going to cook - your breakfast!" she was gasping for air because of so much laughter.

When he heard the word breakfast, Natsu was taken off guard, thinking with himself that he was already hungry. He loosen his grip on her, because of this, the girl beneath him was able to escape from his grasp. She kick him on his side making his body fall out of the bed with a loud thud...

"you look stupid, kissing the floor like that"

"why, you -"

"blehhh"

Natsu stand and run after the teasing blonde when unexpectedly he bump his face on the door - this happen because the woman immediately closed the door behind Natsu's room. Lucy, on the other side of the room heard the man's groaning decided to check on him. There on the floor, the pink head man was clutching his nose and groaning painfully. Seeing this, she immediately sat beside him and put both of her hands to the sides of his face, with a worried look she told her this...

"I'm sorry Natsu...are you alright?" without receiving a response from the man, she started to panic. "Doe it hurt that much?...I'm so sorry - are you bleeding? - right! first aid kit! -

The woman stop her ramblings and darted her eyes to the figure in front of her.

"Hahhahahah! look at your face"

Natsu Dragneel was just making fun of her.

"Mou...Natsu! I was worried!" she told the man in front of her and playfully hit his chest, but this just made her earned more laughter from the guy.

"Sorry, sorry...your expression was just so funny...but my nose hurt a little bit" he told her as he touched his nose. They were always like this, starting their mornings teasing each other. Sometimes arguing over random things, but eventually making up.

"I'm sorry" apologized the blond woman.

"Nah, its okay...breakfast?"

"breakfast"

They looked at each others eyes, brown ones meeting black. With a smile on their lips and a little gesture of entwining their pinkies they sealed the promise of an endless friendship.

* * *

Romeo's eyes roam around, as he carefully observed the things happening around him. Silence linger in the air aside from the light tapping of their footsteps. He, together with 'the master' and 3 other people walked silently on the halls of what seem to be a laboratory. White paint covers every wall of the facility. As they walked, they passed by different rooms with big glass windows. Looking through the glass, he can see groups of people working together on different areas. Although he looks at them, he doesn't understand what were they doing. What he only knows is that these people are working on a "special project" as what 'the master' says.

They turned to a corner until they stopped in front of a door. One of them was dressed in a long white laboratory coat and a pair of black pants, knocked at the door.

" Dr. Zero, the master is here". A rough voice was heard at the other side of the door "let them in Eligor".

The man named Eligor opened the door. There, on the side of the room, reveals a man with gray hair. He would probably be around 45 yrs. old or something or maybe much more older. He, like Eligor, was also wearing a long white laboratory coat with a matching gray slacks and a pair of black shoes.

The 'master' together with his associates entered the room. It was just a simple white room, on the center of the room lies a long wooden table with a glass cover on top, together with it are sets of chairs - all painted in white.

"Welcome, master, I guess you're doing fine?" greeted Dr. Zero as he shakes hands with the master.

"Always fine, so what do you have for me today?" he returns the gesture and sits at one of the chairs. Without a minute wasted, he presented a box in front of the master.

"I proudly present to you the newest invention of my group".

The master opened the box that contains 4 capsule of what seem to be some kind of medicine. The people in the room silently looked at the master while he took one of the capsule and examine it, bringing it to his eye level to further observe the black and red coatings of the medicine. With a devilish smirk on his dark lips, he said this...

"Good job"

* * *

As he make his way to the kitchen, Natsu can smell the food as it was being cooked by his best friend Lucy. He quietly entered the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, making not even a sound. Watching her cooking food while humming some music, he took note on how she change drastically - physically as well as emotionally.

Her long blonde hair that reaches to her waist sways lightly from moving. He always love running his fingers through her hair, it felt so soft and smooth. Natsu took note of the way Lucy softly hum the music and recognized that it was a happy song. Even without looking he can imagine her facial expression, he knew that she was happy and he wouldn't bargain anything in exchange for that.

Since they were young, they have been the best of friends. Although they have other friends surrounding them, but it was always the tow of them who would stick together. Natsu knows every single detail in Lucy Heartfilia's life - hobbies, favorite things, likes and dislikes. He even know what she feels depending on her facial expression, because Natsu Dragneel knows her best friend won't be able to hide anything from him.

"kyah!" Lucy let out a shriek out of surprise seeing his best friend sitting on a chair in front of her. Natsu in return laugh after seeing her reaction. " you look funny getting surprised like that".

"speak for yourself...I didn't even notice you entered the kitchen" she told him while serving the food. "That's because I'm at stealth mode, people at my department always praise me with my very good skill" he teased the blonde woman and started digging his portion of meal. "I think someone is getting almighty, huh,..agent Dragneel?" she retorted to the man. They stared at each others eyes before bursting into laughter.

They ate their food while chatting happily with each other. Talking about random things - friends, work even the weather has been added to their conversation. " So Lucy, its Saturday today...do you have any plans?" ask suddenly by Natsu. Her friend in turn stares at him and answer casually " cleaning the house?"...

You may wonder but they do share one apartment. With two bedrooms for each of them, one bathroom , kitchen and a little living room.

The young man looked at the blonde woman in front of him deciphering the answer she just gave him as if it was some kind of mystery. "Don't you remember what date it is today?" he asked, though he haven't received any answers in return, but just a dumbfounded look. "I knew you would forget about this" he shoved two pieces of colored coupon to Lucy's hands.

Lucy stared at the paper for a moment, absorbing what was written on it...

'Magnolia Lights City' ..."oh, just an amusem - "...her eyes suddenly went wide after realizing what it was. She grabbed again the paper to check if it was real and indeed it was. Lucy looked at the pink haired man and noticing him laughing at her. "Natsu..."

"Surprise! happy birthday Lucy"


End file.
